Missing Ninja
by Seirei no Ryuu
Summary: This is the story of how Sakura Haruno became a part of the Akatsuki. Minor Sasusaku
1. Part 1: You're weak

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Age: Sixteen**

**Occupation: Combat Medical Nin**

**Rank: Chunin (Missing)**

**Origination: Konohagakure**

_This is the story of how I became apart of the organization Akatsuki. My story starts in a training session one day with my former teammates._

"Ready positions," said my teacher Kakashi Hatake. He was about to signal the start of a between Naruto and Sasuke. I stood in the background, some little ways away for safety, while my other teammate, Sai, was standing on a tree branch close to where I was, with a book of friendship at hand. We all knew how ugly this battle could get.

"Go!" signaled Kakashi. Instantly, the two boys charged at each other with one fist ready, and the other to catch the opponent's fist. They succeeded in the technique, but soon it became a test of strength. Naruto and Sasuke were giving it there all to push the other down to the ground.

I chuckled at this fight. With all the strength techniques I've learned from Master Tsunade, I could blow any of those two away to four hundred feet across the ground, maybe even farther.

Finally the two jumped away from each other. Naruto brought up his signature jutsu of shadow clones while Sasuke did the hand signs for his fire bird jutsu.

They both threw their attacks, creating smoke that covered up the match ground.

"Who won?" I asked once the smoke started to clear up.

Once it was totally gone, I could see that none had won. Naruto was on the ground, his face in a scared expression, with the top of his hair sporting a dull spike that was smoking.

I covered my mouth to hide my laughter then looked towards Sasuke. He too was on the ground, but instead of a scared look on his face he had more of an expression of frustration. He was pinned down by two clones; one had his knee on Sasuke's back while the other held Sasuke's hands, also behind his back.

"Well, I think that's enough sparring for now," interrupted Kakashi-sensei. " I suggest that you guys have lunch, then we'll continue training."

"Aww come on!" complained Naruto. "If we could go longer, I could have pummeled Sasuke!" His cloned disappeared off of Sasuke and he went to where we had our lunches. We followed him and started with our lunches.

During that time, Naruto kept on poking at his burnt hair and saying his curses at Sasuke.

"Stop bothering it," I said. "The more you play with it, it's gonna fall out."

"Yeah but still," Naruto gave his hair one last pat. "Sasuke didn't have to almost burn me.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

I shook my head at his grunt. Sasuke returned to Konoha after he had completed his goal of killing Itachi. When he returned, he almost started to destroy Konoha after hearing the history of the sins of the Uchiha from his supposed-to-be-dead ancestor, Madara Uchiha. But me and Naruto were able to knock some sense into the guy and convince him to stop being so traitorous to his village and come home, while Madara escaped. Still he kept his stoic self after having gone through all that.

"Maybe you should were a hat over it," suggested our other teammate, Sai. He was the replacement for Sasuke while he was gone. "Or maybe get a hair cut. I hope that's good advice."

"Why would it be not?" I asked.

"I read somewhere that friends have to be careful when giving advice, because it they're not, then the advice would just be useless."

"Well you should know that if you give advice, it show that you care, no matter how bad it is," then I continued with the rest of my lunch.

After that, we returned to the training field for the next sparring match: me against Sasuke.

We took our positions opposite of each other. I could feel my heart racing at the thought of me battling one of the famous Sharingan holders, and maybe beating him up for all that he has done.

"Ready positions," said Kakashi once again. I got into a fighting stance and concentrated chakra into my fist. "Go!

Instantly, I launched my fist at the ground making it rise up at Sasuke. He dodged it just in time, but not before I was able to throw another one at him, this time from the air.

Sasuke diverted my punch to the ground and hit my back. Boy, was he surprised to see my clone poof away, and the real me charge at him with a chakra loaded kick.

After he escaped from that one I threw an array of punches and kicks, but still Sasuke dodged each one.

This continued for a while; me attacking him with my strength while Sasuke just dodged. Finally he seemed fed up and bored with what was a never-ending pattern, when he decided to attack.

He let me throw one more punch to the ground before evading the crumbling earth and threw two kunais.

I reacted fast by blocking the kunais with some more risen earth. Sasuke must have went around for an opening because a shuriken was flying towards me, its spinning blades making sounds in the air.

I got out of its aim quickly and got ready for my turn to attack, but Sasuke was faster.

He came up behind me and knocked me to the ground and pinned me down. I heard him unbutton his kunai holster and hold it up against my skin.

"Okay I think that's enough of that," interrupted Kakashi.

Sasuke sighed and got off of me and helped me stand up. I dusted off my clothes while Naruto said his congrats to mine and Sasuke's battle.

When Naruto was done talking, I eagerly asked "So Sasuke what do you think of our battle?"

Sasuke turned towards me and I saw in his eyes a look of what was disappointment.

"You're weak," he said, straight out.

"Wha ―"

"You're weak because you don't have any other jutsus besides your medical jutsu and strength. Yes, those can help us when we are severely wounded or anything but that only works when you are around. That strength you have, the enemy could dodge it easily. And dodging? Sooner or later you're going to need to go in the line of fire and help those in need.

"Learn more jutsus, Sakura," he continued. "You're still weak."

"Hey don't say that!" said Naruto defensively. "You're not weak Sakura." I looked up to say thank you but when I looked in his eyes, I saw the same disappointment I saw in Sasuke's. He too thought that I was weak.

"It's okay Naruto," I said, though it was not true. Already now I could feel my training I received from Tsunade was small compared to my other teammates training with the Sannins. With a fake smile I added "It's a good thing that you pointed it out so I can improve. Don't worry I'll learn more things."

When training was over and everyone went home while I did my rounds at the hospital, Sasuke's words echoed in my head.

_"You're weak," _over and over again all the way to when I went home.

Even while I lay in my bed, I could still hear them, haunting me in my mind.

_"You're weak"_

Finally I felt like I was never going to be able to sleep. I gave up my sleeping attempts and went to my window.

As I looked out, I could see some late-night training from some ninjas. One of the ninjas jumped across the trees, sending a flock of birds flying. One of those birds caught my attention

It seemed to be the weakest, being that it was dead last. But gradually it over took the other birds and was in the lead.

During the time I watched that bird, I thought to myself. _I am just like that bird. I'm not strong now but I will become stronger so that I'll surpass everyone, even Sasuke, even if it means to become his enemy._

* * *

**This story will be the summer story and will show to my readers that i'm still around plus so that it won't make me forget how to submit my stories**

**My next story will be a Sasusaku, but since it includes high school I need to first experience high school then I'll start it. So just stick with me and be patient.**


	2. Part 2: The mission

Two weeks passed and still I could feel Sasuke's words. His words kept eating at me but I hid it all by continuing my daily life, the only significance was that I doubled my training.

"Sakura!" called a voice.

I turned around to see my friend, Rock Lee, running towards me. He is a Taijutsu specialist trained by Might Gai, and is in the Team Gai, much like how I am in the Team Kakashi.

"What is it, Lee?" I asked.

"The Hokage told me to find you and tell you that need to be in her office for your mission."

"I have a mission?" I gasped. " I ran in the direction to the Hokage's office. "Thanks for telling me, Lee!"

When I arrived the at the Hokage's office, Naruto and Sasuke were receiving the details of our new duty.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm late . . ." I panted.

"S'okay," reassured Naruto. "Tsunade just told us that it was an escort mission.

"Now that Sakura is here, I can give you full details of this mission," said Tsunade. "Your mission is to escort the daughter of one of the wealthy families of Konoha to her awaiting relatives in Kumogakure. Your sensei is currently on his own mission along with Yamato and Sai, so I'm letting you go alone since you are all equal, not including your ranks."

I turned red with embarrassment, knowing that out of all three of us, I was currently above them all by passing the Chunin exams while we were in our separate ways.

"You don't need to rub it in our faces, granny," Naruto pouted.

"Hey don't worry, you'll become a chunin soon," I told them.

"Hn," I heard Sasuke grunt again. I moved my face in his direction and stared. I felt my whole body flare up and want to launch at him for what he said to me yesterday. I felt he was no longer some sort of love interest for me, but more of a rival now.

"Yo, Sakura," came Naruto, interrupting my thoughts. "Oi, are you still there?" he wave his hand rapidly back and forth in front of my face

"Wha ―? Oh sorry. Were you saying something?" I said.

"No. It's just that you looked a little angry at something. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Here's the permission slip that'll allow you to leave the gates and your re-entry pass. Your mission is just outside the building," said Tsunade.

" I don't understand Tsunade," said Naruto as he took the passes. "Why doesn't the girl's family take her to Kumogakure if some of them are going too?"

"They can't bring her with them because she is a target to other families where they will kidnap her to have her family's fortune. And since none of them are trained as ninjas, we're the only ones who can do it."

"She's that important, huh?" mumbled Naruto as we headed down the stairs and out of the Hokage office. "So where is she?"

"Tsunade said she should be out here . . ." I scanned the area for a by-standing girl, until something popped out of the bushes and knocked me down.

"Hi, I'm Riiko Izawa," said the voice of a young girl.

I sat up right, rubbing my thigh which cushioned my landing. I looked up to give a proper greeting and saw a young girl with long brown hair to be five or six.

The girl blinked and stared at me on wonder. Then she smiled and started to play with a strand of my hair. "Your hair is pink. It's different but it looks pretty. And your eyes," she took hold of my face. "It's green and they look like that boy's eyes over there. Are you two related?" she said, pointing at Naruto, then she pointed at Sasuke. "Who's that with the chicken butt hair?"

"Hi Riiko," I replied. "Um no we are not related and that's . . ." I paused for a moment to stop laughing at the name Riiko gave Sasuke, who looked a little angry. Apparently he must have been called "chicken butt" once. "That's my teammate."

"'Teammate?'" repeated the girl. "Then you must be my escort to the Lightning Country!" She beamed at each of us.

"You're the girl who needs to get to the Lightning Country?!" exclaimed Naruto. "Funny, I pictured you to be a little older ― and taller."

"Hey don't mock me!" shrieked Riiko. "I'm only six but when I grow up I'm gonna be richer than you and be the first ninja in my family!"

"Okay, okay," said Naruto, holding up his hands up in defense. "Sorry, but you didn't need to shout."

"Well I think it's time for introductions," I interrupted quickly. I held out my hand for Riiko to shake. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Riiko shook each of our hands with a little excitement. "Nice to meet you all. So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at it's best." I answered. "We still have to pack up some supplies, and I need to work for a little while at the hospital."

"Oh you're a medic nin?" asked Riiko. "Then you must be really strong, because I heard that medics can make the ground rise with just one touch!"

"Well that might not be what some people would call strong, but in a way it is," I gave a sideways glare at Sasuke, then said "Riiko maybe it is now time to go home and help your family with anything they need."

"Okay," then she dashed off in the direction of her house.

"Wow for a little girl she sure is fast," said Naruto. "If she ever becomes a ninja with that speed, her opponent will be on the ground two seconds flat!"

The next day I headed towards the gates. As I passed through the more wealthy part of the Village, I saw Riiko come out one of the houses with a backpack. I called out to her and she bounded for me with a wave.

"Hi Sakura," greeted Riiko.

"Hello Riiko," I returned her greeting. "Come on. Let's get going."

When we arrived at the gates, Sasuke and Naruto were there, showing the gatekeepers our departure permission slip. When they let us go, we started our way for Kumogakure, not knowing that this mission was the last one I'll do.

* * *

**You may have noticed that the name for the girl is the exact name of the main character from Absolute boyfriend. I kinda borrowed it because I couldn't think of any name for her. I don't know japanese so this is all I can do for a name.**

**This story will also have a light humor in it to.**


	3. Part 3: Riiko's hunters

"Why didn't you go to the bathroom before we left Riiko?" asked Naruto as he was watching Riiko jump up and down with her legs crossed and look of distress on her face.

"I didn't feel like going at home!" Riiko answered.

"There's a bush right there," I pointed. "We'll wait for you."

"Thanks Sakura," and Riiko dashed behind the bush.

When Riiko finished, we continued our journey to Kumo. We decided to walk, only cruising through the trees in emergencies. Besides, it was not like we were in any real hurry.

"Hey Sasuke, what country do we have to cross before we reach the Lightning Country?" I asked.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes turned colder than ever. "Sound country," he replied.

I tensed at the name of that dreaded village. I thanked God that Sasuke was back with us in Konoha.

"Didn't the Sound Village try to destroy us once?" Riiko asked, tugging at my skirt. "And didn't their leader kill the Third Hokage?"

"Yes, but their leader is now gone, and if any danger comes, we'll protect you."

Riiko held her hands close to her heart. "I'm scared of that place."

--

When the sun was starting to set, we settled down near the edge of the road.

"Riiko, can you set up our sleeping bags?" I asked.

"Okay," Riiko climbed inside, and I could see her unzipping the bags. I told Naruto that I was going out for firewood. Along the way, I bumped into Sasuke, who looked a little out of breath.

_He must have been training, _I thought._ Well I'm not going to fall behind on that._ I continued my way for firewood until I stumbled upon a waterfall.

_Perfect, _I marked the path while returning to camp for when I travel to it later.

I woke up early in the morning so the sun was just rising. I carefully exited out of my tent so as not to disturb Riiko, and crept past the boys' tent. I followed the path I marked and found the waterfall.

Immediately, I walked on the water and experimented a little by using my chakra to make fish jump. I continued next with trying out a genjutsu until I heard a twig crack.

I searched the area quickly with my eyes for anyone and sense for any chakra besides mine. There was nothing, but to keep safe, I retreated back to camp.

When I reached camp, I was surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke already awake.

"Sakura where have you been?" asked Naruto.

"Just out for a little walk," I answered. "So why are you two up so early?"

"We just woke up, that's all. Well I'm going to get some breakfast," Naruto answered, and disappeared into his tent.

"I guess I should have something to eat too," I said, standing up.

I walked to my tent until Sasuke asked "What were you really doing in the morning?"

I turned my head in his direction. "I told you I was out for a walk," which wasn't entirely false. I decide while heading back I would take a small detour around my path.

"That still doesn't explain why you looked a little exhausted when you came out of the forest," then he "hn" and added " seems you took my advice to learn more jutsus."

"So what if I did?!" I yelled, surprised at the level of my voice. "That doesn't mean you can act all smart and boast about how right you are!" I stormed into my tent.

_Damn him!_ I swore mentally. I headed to my pack and furiously unzipped it and searched for food. _Just because he was labeled 'genius' at the Academy doesn't mean ― _But my thoughts were interrupted as I looked into the bushes and saw the outline of someone through the tent.

I stood frozen to where I was, watching the person behind the bushes. My mind raced at the thought of potential danger the can be to our mission and our lives.

Slowly I reached over to Riiko and shook her awake gently. "Riiko go warn the others that someone is watching us," I looked back to watch the figure, but he was no longer there. How could someone just disappear like that? Was I imagining things?

"Someone's watching us?!" Riiko asked, the sleep disappearing from her voice and turning into worry.

"I thought ― never mind," I answered. "Why don't you go back to sleep?." _I need to tell the other's so we can watch out for anyone._

Riiko flopped down on her bed and twisted and turned. Finally she moaned in frustration. "Aww man! I can't get back to sleep now."

"Oh well," I chuckled. "We can now all eat breakfast together and continue our journey."

Riiko nodded her head and followed me out of the tent to eat with the boys. After that, we picked up where our journey left off. Along the way, I was able to have a talk with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Are you sure you saw someone?" asked Sasuke, after I told them what I saw.

I nodded my head. "And I think he must've been watching me while I was walking."

"Now we'll just have to be on the lookout for anyone," said Naruto. "I'll go in the front." Then he walked out to be first.

I was able to stay in the pace with Sasuke, keeping silent. Finally, I broke it. "So why did you want to know if I was training or not?"

"Oh no reason," he replied, keeping a straight face and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"But there must be!" I insisted. "Why else would you ask?"

"You are really ―" he was interrupted by a scream from Riiko and we turned to see Naruto disappear in a poof of smoke. A clone jutsu.

The real Naruto popped out of the trees and we joined him to protect Riiko from any more threats. When it seemed safe, I turned to the girl to see if she was all right.

"Riiko are you okay?" I asked. She nodded her head, but her eyes were more focused on the shuriken that was used to pierce the Naruto doppelganger.

Suddenly, a man jumped out of the trees and threw shuriken at us. We dodged them and Naruto threw a counter attack of kunais, but they were blocked by our opponent.

"I don't want to fight," said the man. "So to make peace, why don't you just give me the wealthy Izawa girl?"

"As if," growled Naruto, throwing another kunai in his direction.

"If you want to fight, take on these two then. Maki! Tsuji! Come out!" then another man and a woman came out from behind the first and charge straight for us.

Sasuke was able to block the woman from coming any further and Naruto headed for the man. But the man jumped over him and went for us.

Immediately, I punched the ground and made earth rise. The man looked startled and fell behind the rubble. He veered off to the side and threw what looked to be lines, but I knew better that they were needles, having also been trained by Shizune.

I noticed that the needles were headed towards Riiko. Quickly using the fastest thing to save Riiko, I jumped in front of the needles and felt them pierce my back.

"Sakura! Sakura!" screamed Riiko.

"Tsuji you idiot!" yelled the woman. "You're supposed to target the ninja, not the girl!"

"Calm down Maki," muttered Tsuji. "Since the Izawa was important to their mission, I knew the girl would jump in to protect her. Just too bad that it didn't kill her or have any poison."

"You see what happens when you don't cooperate?" said the first. "Those you care about get hurt. If you just hand us the girl, we'll let you go without any further injuries and your friend here can have her wounds healed."

"Over my dead body!" I spat, pulling one of the needles and throwing it a Tsuji, and another at his leader. They both dodged, and Maki escaped back to her companions.

Maki muttered something to her teammates as she watched Sasuke and Naruto running back towards us, and me standing up despite my injuries to protect Riiko.

"We'll leave for now," said the leader. But we will be back. Maki? Tsuji?"

"Yes, Tamaki," the two said in unison. The three jumped in the air and disappeared in the trees.

I relaxed a little then I remembered the needles in my back from the sting they caused. I moved my hand on one of them and was relived to feel that it wasn't deep. I pulled that one out causing as little pain as possible.

"Sakura you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," I reassured him and the others, pulling out another needle. "They didn't cause any fatal problems or have poison, so I'll be fine." I removed the remaining needles. "I'm going to check for any bleeding. Riiko?" I beckoned Riiko to come with me behind a tree for anything bleeding. Luckily, there were only puncture wounds, but nothing serious. I patched some of the injuries and continued the mission.

Eventually, we stepped out of the Fire country, and into Sound country.

**Give me a critic's review, please.**


	4. Part 4: Becoming friends again?

* * *

One night I had a dream:

_I was fighting against the man, Takami, with a kunai. I quickly looked at my surroundings and saw Naruto and Sasuke lying on the ground; Naruto in a pool of his own blood and Sasuke with needles and kunais in his back._

_Suddenly, I felt Takami push me to the ground and a sharp pain course through my chest which made me scream. I looked forward to see his kunai in my chest, blood contrasting with my clothes._

_Takami stood over me and grabbed my neck. Then he opened his mouth to talk, but instead of his voice, it was Sasuke's that came out. "You're weak, Sakura."_

_"Sakura."_

"Sakura!"

Instantly, I jumped from my sleep, and felt my forehead crash into somebody's nose. I looked up to see Sasuke sitting opposite me, his hands over his face. I immediately realized that his nose was the one I hit. "Oh sorry Sasuke," I apologized. "Is it bleeding or anything?"

"A little, but I can deal with it," he stood up and made his way to the bathroom while holding his nose shut.

I sat up from my couch and mentally scolded myself for making his nose bleed. The couch I was sitting on felt soft and warm and I wanted to just lay down on it again. We were able to get a hotel room at one of the small villages in Oto, but it could only hold one for the bedroom so we sorta split. I and Sasuke were put in the living room, while Riiko had the bedroom with and Naruto as a guard.

Yawning and stretching, I stood up despite my desire for more sleep and went to our bags, almost tripping on Sasuke's sleeping bag. Absently, I opened Naruto's bag and took one of his rice balls.

I opened the curtains of the window and took a bite of the stolen rice ball. The sun shone in a nice morning light. As I looked out, I could see hotel guests leaving the place and heading in the direction from where we came from or going shopping.

The bathroom door clicked shut behind me and I turned my head in its direction. I saw Sasuke come out, wrinkling his nose. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. Sasuke also went to Naruto's bag and took out his one of his other rice balls and came to the window beside me. "I've already step foot in Oto before as a fugitive and willing to get myself killed. Now that I'm once again a Konoha shinobi, it doesn't feel any different."

"At least your back home with us after three years," I said.

"Everything changed so much in that small amount of time. Almost everyone is a chunin. Naruto might not have gone up the ranks, but he has changed a lot too."

"Morning guys," said Naruto as he came from his from his sleeping place, yawning and still sleepy eyed. I greeted him back then returned to my conversation with Sasuke.

"Hey don't forget that I've also changed too," I reminded him.

"Hn," he grunted. "In some ways, but you still have your quick temper."

"Hey!" I gave him a playful nudge to his shoulder which made him smirk. But I laughed it off, knowing how easily I can be angered.

"Hey, who took my rice balls?!" yelled Naruto.

--

We were walking later that day with the Kumogakure border coming closer. We were also having a nice walk on the road, until two of the previous guys appeared.

My team had the upper advantage, since it was three against two. But we were so engrossed in keeping Tsuji and Maki away from Riiko, that we didn't notice Takami snatch her until we heard her scream as she disappeared into the trees.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" yelled Naruto. Instantly clones appeared everywhere and created a distraction for us so that we can chase after Takami and Riiko.

We followed the path he took and found Takami rather quickly. Riiko also contributed to help us track them down by her screams of anger and calling her names.

"Split up! We'll surround him and get Riiko," commanded Sasuke

"Right!" Me and Naruto went in opposite directions of each other towards Takami. As I jumped from tree to tree, I strengthened my fist to fight.

When Takami was in my view, Naruto was already fighting him with clones and trying to get Riiko. Sasuke came in and tried his luck of impaling the guy, but Takami kept using Riiko as a shield.

Suddenly, they both flew in the air as Naruto kicked him from below. Right away, I jumped in the air and tried to punch him. He rolled to side as I was still rising, but I quickly grabbed his collar. That was a big mistake.

Choking, Takami unconsciously let Riiko go and she started to drop. Luckily, Sasuke was able to catch her before she could get hurt. Relieved, I threw Takami away from us and went down to the others.

"Riiko I'm so sorry," I said after seeing her with tears and holding on tightly to Sasuke. She was really scared. "I was so stupid in grabbing that guy's collar, that I forgot you were there."

"I wasn't . . . scared of that," she sniffed. "I was more scared of . . . being hurt by those three people. I know you were doing your best to save me."

I smiled at her apology acceptance, and checked for any wounds Takami might have given her.

After that we crossed the Kumo border and decided to stay again at another inn since the clouds started to give off signs of rain.

"Hopefully now those guys will be gone," I said as I sat down at the table after letting Riiko sleep.

"Yeah but why would they want to take her?" asked Naruto as rain started to come.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" came Sasuke. "They want to capture her because she comes from a wealthy family, and so if they get her and threaten her for a trade, the Izawa family will have no other choice but to surrender the fortune for the safety of their daughter. Tsunade even told us."

"Isn't it that there's the possibility that they could double cross the Izawas?"

"Yes," this time it was me who answered. "That's how we come in. We protect Riiko and take her to Kumo safely so as to prevent her capture, surrender of the fortune, and her death."

As if to intensify the atmosphere, lightning cracked close by with a big boom. We shrugged it off and continued our discussion.

"Who are they?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," was my answer.

"We'll have to ask Riiko in the morning," said Sasuke. "She's bound to know who is chasing after her so that she can identify who is who. When she first met us, she didn't back away or seem frighten."

I glared at him. I was thinking the exact same thing. Now Sasuke took what I was going to say, I had nothing more to talk about.

I opened my mouth ― as if I could add anything. Then I heard stifled footsteps, coming from the bedroom. I turned my head in its direction to saw Riiko coming with her blanket wrapped around her and a teddy bear in her arms.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, I can't sleep," she whined sleepily. "The storm woke me up and scared me. Can I sleep here with you guys?"

"Sure," we said. I took my sleeping bag and laid it down for Riiko to sleep.

"Night," said Riiko as she lay down.

"Night," I said, and we kept silent until we could hear her relaxed and steady breathing.

"Well I think it's time for me to catch some Zs," Naruto laid out his sleeping bag and started to sleep.

"He fell asleep fast," I said.

"Hn. What do you expect? Naruto is the noisiest among all of us, so I think all of his bickering is exhausting," said Sasuke.

I giggled a little, then yawned. "I guess I should get to bed now," I went over to Riiko and sat down beside her.

"Sakura, sorry for being such a smart-ass the other day," Sasuke said.

"Apology accepted," I said, a little embarrassed. I lay down, said good night, and drifted off to sleep thinking,_ At least he's apologizing._

* * *

**So I put in this chapter a little Sasusaku. Heh, that was unexpected. Plus in this story, Sasuke is Sakura's rival now, well that is what Sakura thinks. **

**A critics review please.**


	5. Part 5: Riiko's training

When I woke up the next morning, Sasuke's sleeping bag covered me like a blanket and he was sleeping on the table with his head in his arms.

I don't know why, but I felt a sudden anger sweep over me. I know that his intentions were good, but I was blinded by my childish thought._ He thinks I can't handle a little chill! And just when I was starting to forgive him, he comes back and throws his sleeping bag on me._

_He probably meant well, _my thoughts also said. There are two parts in my mind in case you're wondering the sudden thought change. The one that didn't shout or make exclamations is more mellow. I guess you could say it's my conscience. Then there's my Inner Sakura. That part jumps to conclusions more and has the habit of saying "Shannaro" or "Chya," much like how Naruto says "Dattebayo" of Sasuke "Hns."

_I don't care!_ screamed my Inner. _Sasuke said I should become stronger and isn't it that the_ _cold will help me with my endurance? Ooh, I just wanna punch him! Chya! _I glared at him for a long time.

When Sasuke woke up, he noticed that I was still glaring at him.

"What?" he asked

I turned my head away from him. "Nothing."

"Hn," he stood up and walked to our packs for food. Before he could grab his bag Naruto's voice called out.

"Hey, don't take my ramen you bastard, or I'm gonna ― " then he fell back asleep.

"Tch, loser," he dug in his bag for an onigiri.

"Morning everybody," yawned Riiko as she was stretching.

"Morning," I returned. I too reached for my pack and searched for a sandwich. When I found it, I sat opposite of Sasuke at the table.

Then we heard a thump and a muffled groan of pain coming from Naruto's sleeping bag. He sat up and immediately screamed and pointed at us. "You're the three guys who keep chasing after Riiko! Gyah! Where's everyone and what'd you ―"

He suddenly stopped when my pack mysteriously flew and hit him in the head.

"Wake up. You're still half asleep," I muttered.

"Speaking of those three bad guys, Riiko we need to ask you about them," said Sasuke, as Naruto stood up, rubbing the spot where my I hit him, and sat down with us at the table.

"Okay," she replied, looking a little confused.

"Who are they?" I asked, beating Sasuke from asking it himself.

"I once saw a symbol on the back of their clothes that looked like a line with a drop on it. My family told me that the symbol belongs to the Hari Clan, or Needle Clan. My daddy told me to stay away from them."

"I've heard about the Hari Clan," I said. "Shizune told me that the Hari Clan are specialized well in needles like she is, and just like her, they also have a way with poison."

"They are after Riiko, so that must mean that they are a poor clan and Riiko's their target," said Sasuke.

I nodded my head. "I've heard that the Hari Clan has to pay a large debt that they can't afford. Because of that, they are losing their homes and having to leave their clan district just for a better life. Before the huge debt, they even had their own little village."

"Why would they take Riiko? Is she the oldest or something?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," Riiko answered. "I am the oldest."

"Oh," he said stupidly.

"So the Hari can use needles with poison in them," Sasuke pondered on the thought for a moment then looked at Riiko. "Hn. Naruto, Sakura, Riiko is a fast runner right?"

"Yeah," we said. At first I didn't know what Sasuke was talking about, but the more I thought about it, the more it became clear.

"How does Riiko running fast have to do with the Hari ― Oh now I get it!" his eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Riiko asked with a confused and worried look.

"Riiko your ―" began Sasuke.

"Your fast running is perfect for dodging and making quick escapes," I interrupted him, my Inner cheering me on. "And ninjas need good speed."

The girl's eyes lit up with excitement when I told her what a ninja needs. "I get to learn some ninja training?" she squealed in delight as we nodded our heads. "This is so cool! I get to have my first shinobi lessons! Maybe I'll get to learn a Shadow clone jutsu like Naruto, or the Firebird jutsu like Sasuke, or make earth crumble like Sakura!"

"Whoa hold it," Sasuke interrupted her joyous jumping, thinking she will learn those jutsus. "Those jutsus are very advanced and you won't learn any until you enter the Academy. Sakura's is advanced too. You need to have good chakra control for that strength. We'll just teach you how to run and sharpen your eyes."

"Okay," Riiko sat down, looking disappointed.

"Don't worry," I reassured her. "Your speed is very important for a ninja. We have some very fast shinobi in Konoha. Like our friend, Rock Lee."

"Oh I know him. He's always running through my neighborhood."

I nodded my head, but halfheartedly. Half of my mind was focused more on how Sasuke called my strength advanced. _Is he saying that I'm strong? _I thought. I gave a small, questioning glance in his direction.

"But how are you gonna train me?" Riiko asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Just leave that to us," grinned Naruto, pointing his thumb at himself.

--

"Okay, to give yourself and extra boost of speed, you do this," I instructed Riiko, bending forward and holding my hands out behind me. We started Riiko's training behind the village. I ran several yards then back. "I want you to run regularly for the first time, then how I showed you for the second time. Got it?"

"Got it," Riiko then dashed forward and followed the path I ran fast, then turned back and headed back towards us. Then she got into a ninja-running stance, and went the same way as before.

"Now compare the two ways," Sasuke said. "Which one is faster and why?"

"The second one is faster because I think the weight from your bent part is pulling you down and you run faster too because your weight is also pulling your legs."

"Pretty good, but I think there is also something else," said Naruto, turning towards me.

"That's right," I nodded my head. "What Naruto is referring to is aero dynamics. You see, see when running normally, air is pushing against you, making it harder to gather speed. But when running like the way I showed you, less air is going against you and makes you go faster. It's almost like your cutting the air." I looked at Riiko and saw a confused expression on her face, even Naruto had one. But I shrugged it off; she was only six, and science wasn't really Naruto's best subject. "If you don't understand, Sasuke can show you."

We turned our attention to Sasuke as he showed to kunais; one was very dull and the other was sharp. Sasuke threw them both at the same time. The sharp kunai hit the tree first, while its counterpart fell behind and bounced off.

"Oh now I see. So if you run normally, you take up more room so that air can push against you, and the other way less air is going against you. Right?" said Riiko.

"Yeah," me and Naruto said, as Naruto gave him a pat on her head.

"Practice yourself a little more, then we work on sharpening your senses," came Sasuke with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay," Riiko ran around for a while using her new style of running. I watched her for a while before I started to notice how she was frequently stopping to rub her eyes before continuing to practice.

"Riiko! Time to eat!" I called out as Naruto started to dig into his lunch. Riiko nodded her head, and ran over to eat, despite her heavy breaths. "Are you tired? We can stop for a while if you want."

"Nah. I'm not tired," she replied, then took a sandwich out of her lunch box. "I'm finally getting to learn some tactics of a ninja, so I'm way more excited and energetic then tired. Besides, if I'm tired, that'll make me more determined to become a ninja."

"You're starting to sound like Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Yeah that's right," Naruto boasted. "'Never give up.' That's my ninja way."

"I thought your ninja way was 'Always stick to my word,'" I said.

"Can't a guy have more than one?"

Later, we continued Riiko's training.

"For this part of training, you'll work on reactions, and your senses," Sasuke lectured her on how they are the same.

"Wait, what about sensing other's chakra?" she asked. "Shouldn't I learn how to do that?"

"Not yet. Sensing chakra is an important aspect, yes, but you also have to use your senses. Ninjas are accustomed to hiding their chakra. So you have to rely on the next best thing: sight and hearing ― especially hearing."

"You'll be working first on sight. Naruto will hide in the bushes for you to find," I said, secretly signaling Naruto to hide while I was talking to her.

"Okay. You better ready Naruto," Riiko called. She scanned the forest for a minute or two. Finally her eyes lit up as she ran towards a bush and pulled what looked like a blonde spike. "Ha, I got ―" she was cut short when she pulled out Naruto, he exploded with a poof of smoke.

"Naruto, will also be using shadow clones and moving around since you found one of him. Perfect practice for hearing too," I said.

Riiko nodded her head and closed her eyes, turning at the sounds of movement coming from the Naruto doppelgangers. I heard a sound from behind me and Riiko heard it too, for she turned her head towards me and Sasuke, until another sound came from somewhere else.

"She's doing real good, but I'm just gonna make it a little harder," I said. I quickly gave the bush behind us a few strong kicks. Immediately, Riiko ran towards us and was about to jump into the bush. But before she could, we heard shuffling feet, and Riiko reacted quickly by pouncing on the area where the sound came from.

In a matter of seconds, she pulled out the real Naruto with a look of pride written on her face. "Did you see that? I got him, I got him," she said.

"Yeah, along to a quick reaction to where I was after Sakura made that distraction," said Naruto. He rubbed the sides of his cheeks and included, "but you didn't have to hit my head."

"Sorry," Riiko apologized, her cheeks turning red.

"You're learning fast," I complemented. "But remember: you're only learning how to escape, not attack or learn any jutsus. Since you are learning at a quick rate, we might add in chakra sensing."

"I know," Riiko replied. "But how am I going to learn how to sense chakra?"

"For sensing chakra, you need to know that everyone emits an aura of it, even if you don't realize it," Sasuke started to explain. "Ninjas take advantage of this by sensing other ninjas' chakra to be alert of any threat from the enemy.

"To sense chakra, relax and concentrate on just chakra itself," Sasuke added.

"Okay," Riiko shut her eyes.

After a couple minutes, I asked, "What do you sense?"

There was a long pause before she answered. "I sense all three of you guys' chakra, each one overflowing your bodies."

I turned my head to my teammates and they nodded their heads. "Whatever happens, Riiko, keep your eyes closed," I said and Riiko nodded her head.

"Wait, what just happened? Sasuke's chakra disappeared!" Riiko could feel us masking our chakra. "Naruto where'd you go? Sakura, what's going on? The boys ― SAKURA!" she screamed and opened her eyes as I finally masked my chakra.

When she saw that all of us were still there, she could only stutter. "H-how did you . . . but-but I . . ."

"This is what happens when the enemy covers their chakra ― you can't sense anything," said Sasuke. "Practice what we've taught you for the rest of the day."

While Riiko was honing her skills with the help of some Naruto clones and Sasuke's tips, I decided to do a little training myself. After all, when was the last time I had any?

Secluding myself from the others behind a tree I decided to work on a genjutsu, since I knew a lot about those. I formed the ox, rabbit, and tiger with my hands and repeated it five times. Then feathers started to fall out of nowhere. I let it fall a little more before I cancelled the illusion. After that I decided to play a little with my chakra.

I picked some leaves off the air and held them together with a chakra string. I twirled it around myself like a ribbon twirler, picking up leaves every now and then. When it was very full, I swung the string like a whip, creating a large line of bare branches across a bush.

"Hn. I knew you were training," came a voice.

I jumped and turned around to see Sasuke standing there. "God! Don't scare me like that!" I said with my hand on my chest.

"What kind of training are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just polishing my skills a little and doing something different with my chakra."

"Hn," he turned around towards the direction of the others. "You're wasting your time if you are gonna train like that. If you want to get stronger do as I told you: learn more jutsus." Then he walked away.

I felt my whole body fire up with anger at his words. I attempted to grab his shirt before he left and punch him, but I stopped myself before I could even feel the cloth on my fingertips. I could hear the sounds of Naruto's laughter, and thought that Sasuke was telling the loud boy of my petty training, and how he would always look down at me.

My eyes started to burn. I wiped them dry, but the tears kept coming back. I took out a kunai and slid and slid it across my hand until blood came. "If you look down at me now guys, then I'll make this oath: I don't care if I lose myself or die. I'll learn more jutsus and then you can be proud to acknowledge me."

* * *

**Review review review**


	6. Part 6: My treachery

The next day, I was out shopping for supplies to cover the rest of our trip. As I was picking some onigiri, I felt my hand sting.

_I almost forgot about this wound,_ I thought. _Now that I've made my own Oath of Pain, I'm going to have to do whatever it takes to live up to it. _I paid for the rice balls and walked towards the inn. Along the way, I met up with Naruto as he was carrying a wrapped box.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"A present for Riiko," Naruto grinned, then whispered its contents in my ear.

"That's a good present for her," I said.

When we reached the room, Naruto handed Riiko the box. When she opened it, she pulled out a pair of black goggles.

"Sorry about the color," Naruto apologized. "I didn't know what was your favorite, so I just got something neutral."

"Thanks," Riiko placed her goggles and positioned it on her forehead. "How do I look?"

"Like a ninja," I replied, while Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

I finished packing my stuff and was about to walk out when Sasuke called.

"Sakura, could you hand me my pouch and headband?" he pointed to the table where his weaponry and headband lay.

I picked it up and held it out to him. "Here," I said.

As he took them, he noticed the bandages. "What happened to your hand?" he asked.

I nervously pulled my hand away, but he grabbed it and pulled it back in front of him. He examined the bandages for a moment before asking again. "What happened?"

"It's nothing ― ow!" I could feel his hand crushing mines painfully and I attempted to pull it away.

"Answer the question, Sakura," he squeezed it even harder; I felt like it was going to burst.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, jerking my hand away from him and massaging it. Then I spoke in a quieter voice, "I told you: it's nothing." I walked out of the door hurriedly, and joined up with Riiko and Naruto. When Sasuke came out, we continued the rest of the way to Kumo, with me being as far away as possible from Sasuke, and Riiko separating me from Naruto just in case he too might try to break off my arm. After all, they both thought I was weak.

When it was dark, the Kumo gates came into view. It was painted a bronze-yellow with a green shingle roof top. As in every one of the Five Great Villages, the Village's emblem was carved on top of the double door gates.

"There it is!" exclaimed Riiko and she started to run to the gate until she suddenly ducked as a needle shot passed. More needles and kunais shot towards her from the trees, and she dodged them all. But once again, the three Hari clan members appeared.

"Riiko, get to Kumo now!" I ordered. The girl nodded her head and sprinted with her goggles on to Kumogakure.

"Oh no you don't," said Maki as she did hand signs and clones appeared, blocking Riiko from Kumo. The clones made a grab for her, but with Riiko's new, learnt running skills, she evaded them all, but she still could not get to the Kumogakure gates.

We reacted by throwing out our attacks. Naruto and his clones battled against Maki's clones. Sasuke doing his firebird jutsu against Takami, while I was punching whatever area I can to get rid of Tsuji.

Suddenly, Tsuji headed towards Riiko. Riiko dodged him and started to run towards me. I got her message quickly, and intercepted his path by throwing a punch at his stomach, which made him spit out blood. My punch hurtled him to a tree and he went limp and unconscious.

I gave Riiko praise for her good thinking, and checked up on the others. They too had beaten up their opponent and were bringing them to the middle. I followed suit and helped them tie up the Hari clan.

"That's the final knot," said Sasuke as he secured the rope. I heard him open his kunai holster, and saw him take one out.

_What is he doing? _I wondered for a moment before asking. "Hey Sasuke ―" I was cut short by Riiko.

"Guys, there's someone else watching us."

"There!" and Sasuke threw his kunai. As it disappeared in a tree, ravens flew out. They swarmed around each other and gathered close to each other to make a black blob with red clouds. When all the ravens disappeared into the blob, its outline started to form details of a person. The figure raised its head, and amidst the black hair, there were the familiar Sharingan eyes. Itachi Uchiha.

"Shadow clone justu!" yelled Naruto. Two clones popped up and one took Riiko to Kumogakure.

"How is it possible that you are still alive?" asked Sasuke. I could hear the struggle in his voice as he tried to prevent himself from killing his brother. "I killed you! You're supposed to be dead!"

"True, you killed me," he answered cooly. "But I can assure that you won't be able to kill me this time."

"Then _I _will!" Naruto started his Rasengan, then made it bigger with the Kyuubi's chakra. He ran to Itachi with his clone, his eyes glowing red. His jutsu hit its target, but only to scatter the ravens.

The birds reformed again into Itachi and he hurtled Naruto at us. His body landed before it could hit us and lay sprawled with a blank expression on his face. He was under the influence of a genjutsu.

"Chidori," I heard Sasuke mutter. Immediately, I heard the sound of chirping birds, and white light emitted from a sword that came out of nowhere. He shot towards his brother, the Sharingan brought up.

Itachi swiped the sword out of Sasuke's hands, but he countered with a ball of lightening. After his brother dodged it, Sasuke threw punches and kicks at him with each one dodged. Finally, Itachi attacked and threw Sasuke into me.

"He's too powerful," I said as I lifted my self off the ground. "How can we defeat him?" I heard the Uchiha's footsteps approaching us, and the next thing I knew I felt my breath stop as Itachi kicked us.

"I'm . . . going . . . to . . . destroy you," I heard Sasuke pant. Electricity sparked from his body and gathered into his finger tips. He shot it at the fugitive, but he clutched at his side from pain and his full-body Chidori stopped as he collapsed on the ground.

I felt so useless. One of my teammates was experiencing an illusion about God knows what, and my other teammate was killing himself by trying to stand up and re-kill his brother. The more I thought about them, the more I started to feel once again weak.

"Stay back," I stood in front of Sasuke as Itachi was approaching us. I quickly threw kunais with paper bombs attached, and punched the ground in his direction. Since I knew from experience that he will dodge them, I waited until he moved to the side to attack, then charged at Itachi with my fist raised. I never expected him to catch it, but when he did, my chakra was sucked out.

I know some of the many techniques that the Uchiha clan uses. I also knew that you should never look an Uchiha in the eye while fighting. When I _did_ look Itachi in the eye, I felt very drowsy.

When my body fell to the ground, I felt a hand clasp mine and I clasped it back tightly. The hand tried to pull me back towards its owner and was so close. But the hand slipped away, and the last thing I heard was Sasuke's voice crying "Sakura!" before the full effects of the genjutsu.

--

The next thing I knew, I was locked in a prison cell in a dark dungeon. No one was standing by my cell, so I jumped to the bars and tried to pry it open, but they reacted to my chakra strength and zapped me with lightning.

"We are not stupid, you know," said a rough voice. I looked in the direction of where the voice came from and there was a man with blue skin, blue hair, and his face resembled that of a shark with its face squashed to make it look human. "Kisame Hoshigaki, just so you know."

He approached my cell, and I lunged at him, only to be struck by lighting once again.

"Ha ha, I told you we were not stupid," he chuckled with glee.

"Why the hell am I here?" I asked.

"You are going to be used as bait," he answered. Then he turned away towards the dungeon entrance.

"Wait, I have another question," I said quickly. "Itachi is supposed to be dead. How is it that he is still alive?"

"Revival jutsu. When your friend returned to Konohagakure, Madara revived his former student to help fill in the void. And he is here to do his summoned purpose: work once again as an Akatsuki. Seems I forgot to give you this," Kisame turned back and fed through a catflap on the bottom of my cell door a tray with a bowl of rice and water. Then he covered my cell with a wooden door shaped to fit the archway. "Eat up. You're gonna be here for a while."

I listened as the sounds of his footsteps became fainter, and the sound of a door creaking shut. I turned to the walls and felt them. They were made of stone, but lightning sparked through them at my touch. I prayed out loud, "Please don't forget me, Sasuke, Naruto."

Days turned to weeks and eventually two weeks two months has passed since my kidnaping. Most people would have given up hope of being rescued by then, but I still had my beliefs.

For now.

One day, as I was sitting on my bed, I heard the sounds of metal clanging and fighting. I looked out of my small cell window and saw Itachi standing by a forest with kunais, shurikens, and target circles around him.

_He's strong because he trained even though he is a very powerful fugitive, _I thought. Then a sudden thought struck me. I thought it over and over again, weighing the pros and cons. When Kisame came back to deliver my food, I blurted out. "I want to join the Akatsuki."

Kisame stared at me, his beady shark eyes looking skeptical. "Why would you want to join?" he asked.

"To become stronger and defeat two people I know," I answered.

Kisame still looked skeptical. He opened my cell doors, and roughly pulled me out of the dungeon. He led me up a flight of stairs where a man with piercings on his face, a women with a paper flower in her blue hair, and another man whose face was hidden behind and an orange mask, were standing.

"What is it, Kisame?" asked the man with piercings.

"Lord Pain, this girl says she want to join us," Kisame replied, gesturing towards me.

"Yes," I bowed my head, then added. " I was a teammate of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. As such, I know what his jutsus and tactics are. And since I am a medical ninja, the chances of your organization members surviving could increase."

"What do you think Madara?" Pain asked the masked man.

"I can see that she can be very useful," said Madara, after a pause.

"Very well. Konan, give the girl a kunai," Pain ordered the blue haired woman, then turned to me, "and you will take of your headband."

I received the kunai, and slipped off my headband. I knew that I must create the line that will cut my connection with Konoha. So, I placed the blade on my forehead protector.

"Answer the question," said Pain. "The Akatsuki is in existence with one goal: To create a perfect world. Do you swear to abide by the goal?"

There was a pause. "I do," I answered. Then the scratch appeared.

* * *

**This is not the total end of the story. I have two more chapters planned out. They are gonna be in third person. If you guys want, I can try to make up a ninth chapter, but from the boys' point of view. I might even add a tenth of what happens if Sakura comes back. So tell me if you want them.**

**Heh, two more Sasusaku moments.**

**Um I have a question about the document archive. Why is it that there's a limit to the number of documents that I can submitt? Before, I could upload as many as I want. Why is that?**


	7. Chapter 7:Reunion

_That was four months ago, _Sakura thought.

Sakura sat on the balcony that belonged to the Akatsuki after a rain. Almost every time after it rained in Amegakure, Sakura would go out and just sit there, either thinking of ways to improve her abilities or reminiscing on how she became the way she was. This was one of those reminiscing times.

Sighing she leaned back and stared at the clouds. "Ever since I joined this organization, I've been working hard to get the final demon. But that's not my goal. No, it's the organization's goal. My goal is to become stronger and defeat you guys," she lifted her hands at two clouds that looked a lot like her former teammates, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Talking to clouds, I see," said a familiar voice. "I remember when I did that."

"You were talking to your parents, Itachi," Sakura added. "Besides the fact that we are now partners in this organization, I guess it is a common trait among former Konoha shinobi."

Sakura and Itachi were put as teammates in the Akatsuki, since of their same origin and, they have a better chance of surviving Konoha military attacks because of the knowledge they hold of the Village's techniques. As for the other Akatsuki member, Kisame, he was partnered up with Zetsu for various reasons.

"Have you finished your training?" Itachi asked.

"For today, yes," then Sakura started to fill in on any progress and need for improvement. "Itachi has Pain given us any missions yet?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here. He has given us a tracking mission. We are to find the Jinchuuriki and examine his actions."

"Why can't we just capture him right there?"

"For one thing, Pein hasn't given him for us to capture. Another is that we need to recover and find another Bijuu sealing statue before we can take the Jinchuuriki. Besides," then he turned his head to the clouds, "You can then have more than one chance to fight against him and my brother if he is not caught yet."

"I see your point," she sighed. "Then when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. I have pending information of his current whereabouts," then he walked away, leaving Sakura to herself.

She reverted her attention to the clouds. With a smirk, she stood up and threw a kunai at them, not caring if it came down or where it hit. "I can't wait for our reunion," then she too went inside to squeeze in some extra training and get her medical supplies ready.

--

It was late in the afternoon the next day. Sakura and Itachi were already three fourths the way to their destination, the Hidden grass Village. Pain was able to gather information from travelers of the Village after they were frightened when they saw the resurrected Uchiha and his ancestor. But with them being so scared, it couldn't hurt to check.

When they had finally reached the Village, twilight was steadily becoming night. The Village was surrounded by thick, tall grass that acted as a wall. Luckily, huge trees were also surrounding it, so the two fugitives took it to their advantage and jumped into them. There, Sakura felt her stomach churn as she looked down and saw her former comrades.

"Kakashi-sensei, how long do we have to be here?" Naruto whined. "I could be home ―"

"Tch, idiot," said Sasuke.

"What did you say?" Naruto demanded rather loudly, grabbing Sasuke's neck collar, and holding his fist in a threatening way.

Immediately, Sakura felt her anger start to flair. It even took all she had to not attack them, but it only brought her down to a tremble; she trembled so much that if you didn't know her, you would have thought she was cold.

_They don't even miss me, _she thought, clenching her fist. _No matter, my emotions must be in control for this mission._

"Itachi, let me battle the Jinchuuriki and you brother," she said. "You take on the rest."

Itachi looked down and counted the extra team members. "Two Anbu shinobi against one? Seems a little unfair."

"You'll be okay. After all, you were able to kill off most of your clan just by yourself. You should already know Kakashi Hatake. The younger one's name is Sai. He fights by combining his drawings with his chakra. You'll know what I mean."

"Very well. Then take this," Itachi handed Sakura a sword, "since most of your training involves a blade. This sword is what Sasuke used when you were taken."

"Thank you," she took the katana from his hand and tied it to her clothes.

"Let's go," then Itachi and Sakura placed on straw hats for disguises and jumped down into the grass wall.

"Let me go first," Sakura whispered as the last row of grass blades showed the Konoha ninja. They masked their chakra heavily since two of the Konohagakure shinobi were from Anbu. Quietly, Sakura stepped out of the grass, keeping her hat over her face. As she expected, everyone tensed at her presence.

"The Akatsuki," Sasuke started to say. Before he could add anything, Sakura was already up close to both him and Naruto.

Sai reacted quickly and unrolled his scroll. After running his paint brush over the paper a few times, two lions sprang out and headed towards Sakura, but they were splattered as Itachi rushed in and sliced the two drawn white lions.

"Itachi Uchiha," Sai's lips moved over the name. "The man who killed his clan, was the reason for Sasuke's abandonment, and kidnaped Sakura. You were reported dead."

"The reports are wrong now," Itachi held onto Sai's gaze and he started to sway back and forth a little.

"Whatever you do, do not look him in the eye," Kakashi told Sai as he caught him. Then he said to Itachi, "I see you got a new teammate. What happened to your old one, Kisame? Will the new guy show his face?"

Itachi turned his head towards Sakura and she shook her head. "My partner will reveal her identity when she wants to."

Sakura gave Itachi a thankful nod and smile, then pulled her hat down a little farther. She unsheathed her new weapon and then lunged at Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, but there was something wrong with my browser. Luckily I have it fixed now. Also sorry that the chapter is short.**

**I want to know which is more of Sakura's sport. Softball or Volleyball? I need to know for another project I have planned. Answers appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8: Repeated words of goodbye

Sakura slashed her sword at both boys and made them fall into the tall grass. They threw shurikens and kunais at her, but she blocked them with her sword. They moved further into the grass, so Sakura followed them by cutting the grass wall.

She cut the last row of grass and Sasuke and Naruto sprang at her with shurikens and kunais ready. Quickly, Sakura punched the ground and almost had a clear shot of them. As they evaded the rising earth columns, she placed her gloves on and hit the earth again.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled, then clones headed for her. Sakura kneeled down and blasted the clones away with her fist, giving a short burst of her chakra with them.

"Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled this time. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke finish inhaling a huge breath of air, and exhale a great fireball. Most people would have dodged it, but Sakura didn't.

She held up her sword and concentrated her chakra into it until chakra started to emit through. She charged forward and with her sword and sliced through the fire, smirking at Sasuke's shocked face and horror as his enemy was closing in.

But she didn't see Naruto come in and knock her away, taking off her face-hiding hat. When she stood up, she shone her face clearly to them with no emotion.

"S-Sakura? Is that you?" Naruto words stumbled. "This can't be. Itachi must've place a genjutsu on you and you can't control yourself with ―"

"No," Sakura interrupted, "my actions are in my control. And now that you know that I'm your enemy, there is no need for this," she unbuttoned her cloak ant threw it away, retying the sword to her skirt. "Oh don't worry. I'm still with the Akatsuki, so we can still fight."

She charged at them with her katana raised and was about to get them when Naruto used a kunai to block its path. The blade emanated chakra and the kunai started to crack. Quickly, Naruto swiped the katana to the side, and he and Sasuke jumped away.

Sakura followed Naruto and jumped in the air. Then she yelled, "Sakura Petal Knives jutsu!" And pink speckles of light surrounded her. The light flew straight at Naruto, making any clones he made disappear.

She landed lightly on the ground before Naruto, who had many scratches from Petal jutsu.

"You like it? My own jutsu that I made up. It's great for multiple enemies and can reach a very long range. And if I use my sword with it, then I get more control on which direction it goes."

"You traitor," Naruto growled as his eyes turned red and the pupils become slits. He rose up and furiously punched Sakura in the stomach.

Sakura disappeared in a poof of smoke and a log fell out. The real Sakura came out of trees behind him and gave him quick punches to his shoulders, immobilizing him from performing any jutsus or moving. She kneeled down and touched her fingers to Naruto's face and his head dropped to sleep.

"Now all that's left is you Sasuke," Sakura said, looking past the trees as if she could see him.

--

The tall trees flooded with water as a great wave rushed over them and towards Itachi. When the waves were about to make its mark, Itachi burst into a flock of ravens and reformed in a tree branch, throwing shurikens at a drawn lion and snake.

"Why do you cause the members of team 7 so much pain?" Sai asked, standing on the same branch as Itachi.

"I only hunt down the Kyuubi, Sasuke chose his own beliefs, and I never did anything to Sakura. And," he turned his gaze to face Sai. "What are you to them?"

Sai grew stiff as he looked at the Sharingan eyes. Then he slipped off the branch but was quickly caught by Kakashi.

"Apparently, your student needs to learn how to listen," said Itachi as he nodded at Sai's limp form.

"What is your purpose here?" asked Kakashi, being careful not to make full eye contact.

"I'm merely here to complete my task of resurrection."

"Not that," he laid Sai down and stood up. "Are you here to take Naruto?"

"No," he replied. "We are not taking Naruto this time. We came because my partner was looking forward to a fight with some old acquaintances." Kakashi's eyes grew wide and Itachi knew that he realized that Sakura was his partner.

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment. Then, when he opened them again, a sun shone in them. "Amaterasu."

--

Sasuke soared through the trees, finding it hard to believe that Sakura has joined the Akatsuki. When she was taken, he vowed to save her and kill Itachi again but not for revenge.

That all seems pointless now.

He brought up his Sharingan and quickly notice a figure lying on the ground. He jumped down and immediately recognized the orange and black clothing along with the blonde hair.

"Nar ―"

"Too slow."

Vines appeared from the tree behind him and wrapped themselves around and slammed him against the tree.

"Now what should I do with you?" Sakura stepped in front of him and pondered. "Should I stab you with my sword, or claw your neck off?" Briefly, Sakura's eyes changed from green to red, than back to green.

"Why would you join the Akatsuki?" he asked. "You weren't lonely, and no one hurt you. There was no reason for you to betray us."

"That is where you are wrong," she said. "The reason why I joined was because I'm doing what you said: I need to become stronger."

Sasuke felt his heart fall heavily. The truth that he was the one who caused Sakura's betrayal hurt him so much. He knew that what he said to her was painful, but he never knew it hurt her _that_ much.

"Aw, don't feel so bad," Sakura said, placing her hand on his cheek. He shuddered at her touch. "Now you'll be able to test how strong I am."

"Shut up," muttered Sasuke before he jerked his face away and the vines pull him tighter. "Just shut up!"

"Let me tell you this last thing. It might hurt," she took hold of his head and his shoulder. Standing on her toes, she whispered, "thank you, for everything."

And she was right.

Those were the same words he said to her right before he himself left Konoha in pursuit of power. He had an awful feeling of what was going to happen next.

Just like what he did to her three years ago, Sakura knocked Sasuke out. For a moment, she held his limp form before releasing him from the vines and gently laying him down on the ground.

"I could kill you here right now," she said softly. "But I'm not. You didn't put as much of a fight as Naruto did. So I'll let you live, but only for you to fight me better next time."

She walked towards where Itachi was fighting, but not before giving a kick to a slowly awakening Naruto. Along the way, she picked up her cloak.

"You're done then?" Itachi asked as he saw her approach.

"Yes," she answered, then took a look at the surroundings. Black flames crackled in small places. "You used the Amaterasu?"

"What happened to Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi interjected.

Sakura turned to face her old mentor. "They are asleep," she answered coolly. "Are you done here, Itachi?"

"Yes. Now it is time to take our leave," he said, with the last sentence directed more at Kakashi. He made a tiger hand sign and ravens flew out, surrounding them in a black wind of feathers, sweeping them away.

Before their total departure, Sakura turned her head in the where Sasuke and Naruto lay. "Fight better next time," she whispered, but Itachi could still hear her.

Then, one more sweep of the ravens and they were gone.

* * *

**Just did some revising.**

**If you read my story "I'll bring him back" you'll recognize the Ryu moretsu there.**

**Heh another Sasusaku moment.**


	9. Chapter 9: From their perspective

Kakashi watched as his former student was swept away by the swirling mass of ravens. He noticed that her head was turned in the direction of where she came from, and Kakashi guessed that Sasuke and Naruto were somewhere there.

With Sai on his back, Kakashi sped off in that direction until he found the two boys. "Release," he said when he walked up to Naruto.

As soon as his eyes were open, Naruto shot right up and shouted, "Kakashi-sensei, the other Akatsuki is ―"

"I know," he said bitterly.

"Were you able to bring her back?" his hopeful face fell when Kakashi shook his head solemnly.

Kakashi stood up and went to Sasuke. "Release," he repeated. Slowly, Sasuke rose up, but unlike Naruto, he didn't shout or speak.

"Hey Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"We're gonna have to get to a medical center," Kakashi said when Sasuke didn't respond. He swung one of Sasuke's arms on his shoulder, then asked Naruto, "Can you take Sai?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke sat on the hospital bed, looking down at his sheets. From time to time, his hands would clench into fists.

A knock sounded from the door, making him jump. He half-expected Sakura to come in and throw her arms around him, but another woman came in and set down a tray of food, then leave.

A little while later, the door opened again and Naruto came in along with Sai . "Hey Sasuke, how ya doing?" Naruto greeted him with a grin. "You haven't touched your food eh? And why do you have to be bedridden? I got way worse injuries than you, and all you had to do was say nothing!"

"Was this how you guys felt when I left Konoha?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding strained from being silent.

Naruto stayed quiet for a long time before answering, "Yes."

"Sakura means so much to you guys," said Sai. "And when she was still here, and Sasuke was gone, he meant a lot. But it seems like I don't have any significance as a part of your friends. I think I feel like I'm just a replacement for any of your friends."

"That's not true, Sai" Naruto said quickly. "You have your own identity as our friend. You're not a replacement."

"Hello guys," said Kakashi as he entered. "How have you all been doing?"

"I'm almost healed," said Naruto. "But Sasuke still doesn't say much."

"He is probably still traumatized over the fact that Sakura betrayed us," guessed Kakashi. "But I want to know why she abandoned Konoha."

"It's because of me," Sasuke answered. "Sakura betrayed Konoha because of me. When she was still around, I told her she was weak and she needs to become stronger." He slammed his fists and added, "It's all my fault!"

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself, Sasuke," said Kakashi. "You know you did it with good intentions."

"It doesn't matter."

"Well if you won't stop punishing yourself, then the least you could do is finish your food," Kakashi nodded at the tray and left.

"I guess I should get going," said Sai and he left after Kakashi.

Both boys stood quiet for a long time. Twice, Naruto tried to have a conversation by either bringing up the weather or saying how much he disliked Sai sometimes, but Sasuke didn't respond to his attempts.

"Sasuke, I know that you feel really bad about what happened," said Naruto, "and I know that this is not the first time someone's betrayed you, but Sakura is my friend too, and I will get her back. I promise." With a chuckle he added, "this feels like the time I promised Sakura to bring _you_ back."

"I will get Sakura back too," Sasuke said. Then when his hair was covering his face, he grabbed his cup and threw it at Naruto. "Now get out. You're making this place seem like a gross love scene."

Naruto walked out growling, "Love scene? Why that little . . ."

The moment he was gone, Sasuke gave a long sigh. He swung his feet over the bed and looked out the window. Now their roles were reversed. Sakura was out there, traveling the world, while he was back home in Konoha. "The next time we meet, I will bring you back." He looked to the clear sky, wondering if Sakura was looking at the same sky to at this moment. "And when that happens, I'll make sure that Team 7 stays together."

* * *

**Finally, I changed. Why? Cause the ending was so horrible! Sasuke cried, dammt! so I fixed it, and made Sasuke less of a crybaby, and gave him a reason to go find Sakura. HAH! got rid of Sasu-sissy pants! I feel so much better about this. What about you?**

**As said before, still no tenth chapter.**


End file.
